About Them
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble singkat mengenai Hiruma Youichi dan Mamori Anezaki. Don't Like, Don't Read and Don't Flame. RnR or CnC, please. —HiruMamo.


.

**Title** : About Them

**Written by** : Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Pair** : HiruMamo

**Warning** : OOC (maybe), gaje, drabble yang amat singkat, abal, (rada') pasaran, dan silakan dinilai sendiri.

**Summary** : Drabble singkat mengenai Hiruma Youichi dan Mamori Anezaki.

**N.B** : Pelarian dari WB #plak

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—_HiruMamo_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>H = Hitam<strong>

Hitam. Warna netral yang tak bisa ditembus oleh warna apapun. Warna yang menggambarkan tentang kegelapan dan kesendirian. Sekaligus warna yang disukai oleh sang commander from hell, Hiruma Youichi.

Lelaki itu selalu mengenakan warna hitam di bajunya. Auranya pun selalu hitam—mengingat ia adalah setan terkejam di Deimon. Namun, entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini, manajer Devil Bats a.k.a Mamori Anezaki, menyukai warna itu. Karena warna hitam selalu mengingatkannya pada sang kapten yang ia sukai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_HiruMamo_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>I = Impossible<strong>

Hiruma dan Mamori. Dua makhluk hidup, yang bagi sebagian orang, tidak mungkin bisa bersatu. Mustahil.

Namun, siapa bilang mereka tidak bisa bersatu?

Lihat sekarang! Mereka malah sedang kencan—yang tidak akan diakui Hiruma—sekarang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_HiruMamo_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>R = Rude<strong>

Kasar. Tidak sopan. Tidak rapi. Itulah Hiruma.

Mamori pun tidak jarang untuk menegur Hiruma karena ketidaksopanan lelaki itu—terutama saat memanggil namanya. Namun, entah kenapa, jika para anggota DDB membayangkan lelaki itu sopan, mereka justru merinding disko jika itu terjadi. Terutama Mamori. Karena menurutnya, ia lebih menyukai ketidaksopanan dan kekasaran Hiruma, karena itulah Hiruma yang ia kenal dan ia, err, sukai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_HiruMamo_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>U = Unik<strong>

Unik. Begitulah hubungan Hiruma dan Mamori.

Mereka bagai api dan air. Hitam dan putih. Setan dan malaikat. Neraka dan surga. Yin dan Yang. Selalu bertentangan.

Namun, hal itulah yang membuat hubungan keduanya unik. Unik karena setan dan malaikat sanggup bersatu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_HiruMamo_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>M = Mata<strong>

Hijau Tosca. Entah kenapa, Mamori sering sekali terperangkap dalam pesona keindahan kristal emerald yang tertanam di wajah Hiruma. Bahkan saat ia sedang berdebat dengan lelaki setan itu. Ia tak kuasa menahan pesona aneh sepasang kristal itu—membuatnya sering digoda oleh Hiruma.

Saat ia sedang berdua dengan lelaki itu di dalam ruang klub, aksi curi-mencuri pandang pun tak ayal ia lakukan. Namun, tak ayal pula ia gagal dalam aksinya tersebut. Sang setan sudah duluan memergokinya—yang justru berakhir dengan muka memerah di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_HiruMamo_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>A = Alone <strong>

Sendiri. Hiruma selalu saja sendiri. Tanpa orang tua. Tanpa saudara ataupun sanak saudaranya yang lain. Selalu saja sendiri di dalam hidupnya.

Namun, hidupnya mulai tidak sendiri saat Kurita dan Musashi datang beserta anggota DDB yang lain. Datang dan mengisi hari-hari sendiri milik Hiruma Youichi. Namun, tetap saja, ia tetap sendiri dalam hidupnya—karena ia sudah terlepas dari DDB sejak ia lulus.

Tapi, kini ia tidak sendiri lagi. Hatinya tidak kesepian lagi. Karena, Mamori selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkannya. Gadis itu mengeluarkannya dari lubang kesendirian dan kesepian. Mengisi kekosongan dan kesendirian hidupnya.

_He isn't alone again now. __Because t__here's that girl in his side_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_HiruMamo_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>M = Malaikat<strong>

Malaikat. Itulah sosok perumpamaan Mamori di mata murid-murid Deimon.

Baik hati, cantik, pintar, disiplin dan hal-hal baik lain yang membuatnya terlihat sempurna dan seperti sesosok malaikat.

Banyak orang yang sudah berusaha untuk menarik hati malaikat tersebut dan memiliki hati malaikat tersebut. Namun, apakah tidak ada yang tahu bahwa malaikat itu adalah pasangan dari setan? Apakah tidak ada yang tahu kalau malaikat itu milik setan?

Nah, itu berarti, Mamori hanya bisa dimiliki oleh sang setan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_HiruMamo_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>A = Accident<strong>

Sejak insiden patahnya lengan Hiruma, Mamori selalu khawatir saat lelaki itu hendak diterjang lineman dari lawan—seperti saat akan diterjang oleh Mr. Don sewaktu melawan tim Amerika saat World Cup [1].

Ia khawatir jika nanti lengan lelaki itu diremukkan kembali. Ia takut jika nanti Hiruma terluka parah. Ia takut kehilangan lelaki itu. Ia sangat takut jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_HiruMamo_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>M = Mumble<strong>

Mamori selalu menegurnya karena aksi-aksi setan serta kerapihan seragamnya. Mamori pun selalu menasehatinya untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan tubuh dan jangan terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

Cerewet, begitulah kesannya jika mendengar teguran ataupun nasihat dari wanita itu.

Namun, ia akan merasa rindu (?) akan kecerewetan managernya saat berada di apartemennya. Bahkan, ia sempat berpikir untuk menyuruh gadis itu ke apartemennya hanya untuk mendengar ocehan gadis itu.

Serindukah itu kau pada kecerewatan gadis itu, eh, Hiruma?

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_HiruMamo_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>O = Opposite<strong>

Bertentangan. Itulah mereka.

Mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Mereka selalu bertengkar satu sama lain. Mereka selalu berdebat satu sama lain. Begitu bertentangan.

Namun, saking bertentangannya mereka, mereka bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mereka itu saling tertarik satu sama lain. Bagaikan kutub utara dan kutub selatan yang saling tarik-menarik satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_HiruMamo_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>R = Rain<strong>

Hujan. Saat-saat yang paling disukai Mamori. Hujan mengingatkannya saat tim DDB bertanding dengan Ojou White Knights—dimana Devil Bats berhasil memenangkan pertandingan tersebut di bawah guyuran hujan.

Namun, ada hal lain yang membuatnya menyukai hujan. Seperti—

"Woy, _K__uso mane_! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ? Kutinggal kau!"

"_Mou_! Tunggu aku, Hiruma-_kun_!"

—saat ia berada di bawah payung yang sama bersama dengan Hiruma.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_HiruMamo_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>I = Istri<strong>

Mamori adalah seorang figure istri yang sempurna. Pintar mengurusi urusan rumah tangga, sangat menyukai anak kecil, dan ia sangat pintar memasak—seperti saat ia memasakkan masakan untuk Devil Bats saat Death March dulu. Ia juga selalu melayani Hiruma seperti membuatkan kopi atau mengurus strategi. Benar-benar seperti seorang istri yang melayani suaminya. Namun, Hiruma tak pernah berpikir bahwa—

"You, kemarikan piring kotormu!" pinta Mamori sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hiruma—berharap sang pria memberikan piring kotornya.

—hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Hiruma tersentak dari lamunannya dan mulai memutar bola matanya untuk menatap sapphire milik Mamori—istrinya.

Yah, menjadi kenyataan. Ia tak pernah berpikir kalau gadis itu akan menjadi istrinya. Tidak pernah, dan kini, ia sangat mensyukuri hal itu. Mensyukuri bahwa Mamorilah yang menjadi istrinya.

Menyeringai lebar, lelaki itu lalu menarik istrinya dan mengecup lembut bibirnya seraya berkata, "Iya, iya, dasar istri sialan," Sejenak, wajah wanita itu memerah total dengan perlakuan romantis-yang-mendadak dari sang suami tercintanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—**F i n—**

.

* * *

><p>[1] Cek aja volume 36. Pas Hiruma mau diterjang sama Mr. Don, ada gambar dimana Mamori terlihat seperti khawatir. Maaf kalau salah U.U #dibuang<p>

* * *

><p>Wao~ Saya nulis apa'an nih? (OAO)<p>

Gomen minna, saya publish fic berpair HiruMamo lagi yang idenya—mungkin—pasaran m(_ _)m. Tapi, ya, karena saya lagi WB, hanya drabble yang-sumpah-pendek-bin-gaje-nan-abal ini yang bisa saya persembahkan. Gomen, sekali lagi.

**Mind to RnR or CnC?**


End file.
